


It was always you

by TeenJulsie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenJulsie/pseuds/TeenJulsie
Summary: "I'm gay..." I repeat,watching him raising an eyerbrow and asks the exact question I didn't want to hear."And you are in love....with who?""You are ok with me being gay?" I ask avoiding the subject and he smirks down at me and I feel my cheeks burning up
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 12





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> :It's my first time writing so this might be the worst thing you read today...or ever  
> Sorry for mistakes also English is not my first language so there might be a lot of them  
> Have a nice lecture lol hope you like it ♡  
> THERE IS A LOT OF POV SWITCH

2010 HARRY'S POV 

'Emotion emotion emotion'that was the only word to describe my emotions right now.

I am about to perform on Xfactor

I am about to perform on Xfactor 

I am really about to perform on Xfactor   
The only thing running trough my head while I was trying to calm down, in the bathroom stall,far from everybody family friends here where no one can see me.

"But what if you fail , what if you don't make it?!" I ask my self out loud. I knew my parents told me I was gonna do it that I am gonna success but also if I don't it doesn't matter if they will still support and love me but the truth is I never considered my self talented enough to do this and I am actually afraid I am gonna disappoint them. 

The clock was ticking,minutes and seconds were passing and all I could do was stay here and wait to be called and go make my dream become true. 'what if I cant' was the question that came trough my head again this stupid question that was making me wanna stay here and never come out. I shaked my head trying to clear my thoughts, I took my phone and looked at the clock.....4 minutes?? 4 minutes and I am supose to be on the stage singing in front of so many people, the judges, what are they gonna think about me? Are they gonna think I am weird that my voice isn't good enough? What if I embarrass my self? What if the audience laughs at me?There are a lots of what if.....

My lip was hurting from bitting it by now but I have to get out of here or I will be late. I put my phone back in the pocket and with a nervous sigh I opened the stall dor or at least I tried to but I accidentally bumped into someone, a boy with a pair of blue eyes.....very pretty eyes.

"Oops"

"Hi" 

Little did i know that those eyes were about to change my life forever

Present 2015

.....Louis.... Louis Tomlinson there is a way about him that is almost angelic way and the world takes a break when he smiles just to admire his beauty.   
I always think of his incredible heart, his inspiring spirit, and his talent most often, but sometimes it's nice to just appreciate how absolutely gorgeous Louis really is.

Soft, pure, concentrated, and beautiful. These are the words...Louis is a presence unlike any other I know.  
Not an ounce of pretense is shown, despite his fame, and never once does he forget his lyrics and I don't know how he is doing that honestly , he just manages somehow to be perfect.I can't even count how many moments where Louis was perfect are printed into my mind,those moments that make my heart flutter with love need and admiration.....

When he turns his head to the side and smirks and looks all sassy 

Whenever he makes a ridiculous face for a photo....or just whenever he makes a ridiculous face 

Whenever he can't stay still during a video and he jumps around and everyone is getting annoyed but deep down they like seeing him that happy  
And everybody knows happy Louis is the most beautiful Louis....when he smiles and his eyes squint a little bit and everything around him lights up beacause he is heavenly.He is somebody who will go out of his way to help anyone in need and makes sure his platform is used to do just that.  
In conclusion, Louis Tomlinson is a beautiful human being, he makes me fall appart every time I see him,my heart flutters cause he is just Louis.....And I already know i am in love with him.

"HARRRYYYY" I heard a voice screaming in my ear and a hand slapping me across the head and when I turned around of course who could it be if not Niall.

"What do you want from me?" I ask rubbing my head and shooting him a glare,he just rolled his eyes at me and smiled like he usually does 

"You were day dreaming again" he says and takes a deep breath before talking again "you are worring me mate, it happens a lot more now including on stage, what is going on with you?" He puts a hand on my shoulder shooting me a worried glance 

I look around my dressing room room to make sure no one was here except him "You already know what's going on with me " I say looking at my self in the mirror. Green puffy red eyes, hair covering my face and shoulders, since I decided to let it grow, I sighed and with a last look in the mirror I let my head fall into my hands quickly closing my eyes to relax a bit.

"This isn't good for you H" He says getting up and I quickly look at him with sad eyes 

"Well what do you want me to do,he is happy and if he is happy I am happy for him, how many times do you want me to repeat that?" I say with a sad and cold voice.

"Harry this isn't healthy for you, you are hurting yourself by keeping these feelings and thoughts inside you,and for how long? 4 or 5 years?Damnit even I had to come and convince you to tell me and talk with me about it after I caught you crying few months ago, you have been alone with these feelings,being afraid to express them for too long mate" I looked at him and saw on his face how worried he actually was and i just sighed and let him finish his speech "You love him and there is nothing wrong with that, you have to tell him,you need to tell Louis about your fellings,it's not healthy to keep all of this inside mate....you don't know what could happen Harry....he could....you don't know how he is feeling ok? you have to tell him at some point and if it turns out that he doesn't love you back then it just wasn't meant to be you will find someone to be happy with but you have to tell him sometime" Niall finished and I was barely keeping the tears from falling....it was true I was in love with him,with my band mate, and what was I for him? His best friend, that was all I was gonna be cause he is happy with Eleanor and there's nothing I can do to change it.

"I can't do this to him Niall, can't you see,he is happy with eleanor,he might actually be in l-love with her and I am all I am is his best fr-riend" I said my voice breaking in the middle and that was when I let a tear to fall. The worst felling in this world is being in love with your bestfriend and no one can convince me otherwise,at least I know that for me is the worst....

Even tho I know it's normal to like boys, I accepted that since I was 14 but I was never expecting that the boy I was gonna fall in love with is someone I could never have.

"He is in love with her, she makes him happy not me,she brings a smile on his face not me ok? she is with him,she gets the chance to kiss him,keep him close and listen to him when he is sad,comfort him,love him....not me " I whisper trying not to cry....it's the truth maybe he shows more affection to me than he does to the others and yeah we cuddle sometime and yeah we seem very close but at the end of the day I just knows he doesn't have fellings for me

"Harry come here" Niall says coming closer to me and I quickly went and hugged him. I am glad to have Niall, he is the only one who knows, I could always tell Zayn and Liam but I am sure they will talk about it or maybe they could accidentally tell Louis and I don't wanna risk anything and plus Niall caught me crying and his first question was 'is it beacuse of Louis?' and I am not the best liar and I was very emotional so I had to tell him 

There are also the fans,I always think what the fans would think if I ever come out...Some of them are waiting,they knew,I am not so good at hiding it but there are also the one who think i am straight,they are convinced of that,i could split the directioners in a half by telling the world what I am and that's not something I want.

I whipped my tears of and quickly sent a smile to Niall before we got out cause we had to go back on stage again.

We went out and saw Zayn sitting on the bed scrolling trough twitter on his phone leaning his head on Liam shoulder,I never knew the deal with these two they always act like a couple, lot more lately, but they never kiss or at least we don't see them and none of them has a girlfriend and I mean Zayn told us he is bisexual since we all met at Xfactor but Liam from what we all know he is straight.....

"Ahh you guys are here, Harry can you go and tell Louis to hurry up, he's in his dressing room" Liam says looking up at me and I nodded watching the door of Louis dressing room who was the last one in the left corner of the backstage.  
I went there quickly but before I was about to knock I stopped cause I was hearing someone laughing, isn't louis alone in there...

"He caug-...he caught you .." I heard Louis saying while trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes he did now stop laughing about it you idiot...".....And that was Eleanor of course, he wasn't alone in there and they we re laughing about something 

"What did you do?" Louis aksed more calm this time 

"Told him..to fuck off....and he got scared and run...fast " I heard Eleanor murmuring and suddenly Louis burst into a laugh that you could hear from a mile away....I really wanted to know what they we're talking about but I shaked my head trying not to space out again and I quickly knocked at the door. I was expecting louis to open the door but my smile fall when I saw Eleanor. I dont hate her, she is really nice i just hate that she gets to have Louis and not me...  
"Harry heyyy I assume you are here to call Louis to go back on stage" she said smiling happily at me, very happily actually and I don't know why but I just nodded pressing my lips together

"Who is at the doo-..." I heard Louis voice asking Eleanor but when he was at the door, looking up he smiled at me and all I could do was smile back relaxing my face and look down at him

Louis Pov   
I was in my dressing room, waiting for the minute when we were about to be called back on stage. I was still nervous,no matter how many times I go out there and sing, I am always gonna be nervous. The fans,they except me to be perfect wich I am not,and I never will be.I was making mistakes all the time and I knew it.

Beacause....no one who is perfect falls in love with the wrong person. No one who is perfect keeps they're fellings looked inside for years.....No one who is perfect falls in love with they're bestfriend.

Harry,my band mate, the person I used to talk to when I was sad, the boy I bumped into on the xFactor bathroom,my bestfriend.....my bestfriend.  
He always considered him self a simple person,he never tought he is different and he told me that and I wish I could tell him how I feel, he is perfect to me, and I would never change anything about him.He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.   
He is the kindest, most genuine person alive, he is full of life, energy, and love. Harry is so many things and it would take a lifetime to gather all of the words to say about him. 

Harry is a perfect creature. He is breathtaking. You wouldn't even need to look at the stars because his eyes shine brighter than them, in the lights of the stage, his eyes sparkle looking at the fans, happines is what you can see al over his face and I don't think I could ask for more.

You just know you could study him for hours and every time you thought you had everything figured out, something new comes along and you're even more intrigued by him.His long brown hair,I just wanna cuddle with him,nuzzle my nose into his hair,be close to him,fall asleep with him in my arms I want him to know that I am here.  
Harry is the kind of person that makes you want to write for hours upon end, trying to fit every beautiful word on the page trying to describe him.No word is strong enough to descrive how amazing he is.

But his look is not all I love about him....  
Harry is beautiful. He is beautiful in the way he thinks. He is beautiful for his incredible ability to make others smile. He is not beautiful for something temporary such as looks. He is beautiful deep down to the depths of his soul,Kidness is the word that would perfectly describe him,you can never be mad at him,you just look in his eyes,see that sparkle of beauty and kidness and you get lost and forget about everything. He radiates beauty and love and light.  
Harry is the reason for so many smiles when there is nothing to smile about.  
He makes people fall apart in the best way......And he made me fall in love.

"LOUIS NIALL SAW ME" A voice come into my room screaming and I fall from my chair when I saw Eleanor slamming the dor 

"The fuck Eleanor who saw you what?" I ask stadning up loking at her. Panic and amusement over her face, hard to figure what she was actually felling not that I am actually interested 

"Niall caught me......makingoutwithanna....." she murmured the last part and I didn't understand a thing "Eleanor speak louder not even you can hear what are you saying" I roll my eyes at her quickly and she looks at me annoyed "ok fine Niall caught me making out with Anna" she answered making me gasp out loud 

"The fuck where were you making out with her that he saw you?" I asked her getting closer.See might be shocking but Eleanor is gay too and has a girlfriend,no one knows except me and the managament, we weren't allowed to tell the boys, we can't risk anything, not untill the contract ends but apparently Niall knows now too

"In the god damn car she is your driver guys after all and I-....I dont know" She says sitting down on a chair "why did you guys hire a girl as your driver there are boys all OVER THE PLACE" She yells at me like it's my fault ...what were we suppsose to do,Anna is our driver,yes she is a girl and she is with Eleanor since 2012, two months after they met and they we were already a couple and we couldn't fire Anna, she is an old friend of us since xFactor and we just couldn't....and also she knows about me and Eleanor,she would never tell anything but I like to know she is close and never tells anyone 

"Well what did he say?" I aks sitting next to her "He said he saw it coming....then he asked me if you know and I just nodded and he assured me that he won't tell anybody " she replies with a hint of amusement and I just give her a tight smile than she burst out laughing 

"Bro....Anna was just in a bra..." she whispers the last part and I look at her raising my eyerbrows starting to laugh "First dont put that image in my head...and scondly he caug-...he caught you guys...ohh my god.." I said barely holding back my laugh so the boys won't hear me "well and what did you do then...?" I ask more calm this time 

"Told him....to fuck off and he got scared and run...fast and then I run after him " She says blushing.

We were still talking when someone knocked at the door 

"I'll go se who it is" she says getting up and I just took my phone out going on twitter.....i looked at some twitters when I looked up seeing Eleanor talking to someone and i quickly got up going at the door, it s probably one of the boys anyway   
"Who is at the doo-..." I start to say but when I saw him I stopped and looked up at him smiling.   
I pushed Eleanor and closed the door behind me and smiled looking up at Harry.He grow very tall in the past few years but he is still a cuddly baby....

"Ready for the show?" He asks smiling at me and all I could do was nood "Ready"......

Concert HARRY POV   
Signs signs papers,posters all kind of fans and shipers like antis,Elounour shippers,larries jeez I could even see ziam signs, this fandodm has a lot of opinions.....altough I knew my head was about to explode from all the thoughts that were running trough my mind I just shrugged and looked at them reading while I was waiting for my time to sing..

'Larry is bullshit,Louis is happy with Eleanor'  
'Elounour is not real, LOUIS AND HARY LOVE EACHOTHER'  
'Harry is not GAY'  
'My fist real crush was LOUIS TOMLINSON'  
'NO CONTROL IS ABOUT ELEANOR'

True that one tho I am not gay I am pansexual actually but who the fuck could ever tell or come out since the management makes me live in a tight little closet, not even allowed to tell the boys....

"Harry, you ok ?" Zayn asks and I gasp realising I was still on the stage. 

Little things was the next song, I would be lying if I say I this song isn't the one with a strong message, I analyzed the lyrics really strong before I realised I could change them a bit... I walked trough the stage waving at fans sometimes and started to sing with a sad but huge smile on my face 

'I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with Lou and all His little things' 

Louis Pov   
' won't let these little things slip out of my mouth   
But if it's true,it's you,it's you,they add up to   
I'm in love with Lou and all His little things'

Why is Harry doing these to me....why is he singing like this,those words he always sounds like he mean it, when he does not.He loves me,and I love him and we both know it but, he is not in love with me......He is not in love with me, he might love me but being in love is something else and honestly I don't think he is 

***

The show was barely done,one song left and I can comeback to my dressing room. Liam was currently talking with Zayn and laughing, Niall singing and I was just sitting there looking at them. I looked at Zayn and Liam once again frowning at how close they were. Why are they always so close they act like a couple more than me and Eleanor Jeez keep it your pants until we are off stage......What am I actually thinking, I mean I know about zayn but Liam is straight and he would have told me if he was with Zayn or if he has feeling for him.....I just shrugged and looked at the fans once again before all of telling them goodbye and leaving off stage.

***

I walked to my dressing room to change but before I could take my shirt off I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I ask opening it and there is standing a happy Niall with a creepy smile on his face and way to much energy for my mood....

"Me and the boys gonna go clubbing wanna come?" He asks looking at me up and down and analysing my exhausted face "all of you are going?" I ask and he looks back probably at the guys with a tight smile "Yeah except Zayn,he is almost asleep and if you wanna go you better hurry,Liam is already telling zayn we leaving he is gonna be back soon and Harry is already dressing" he says and I nood telling him I'll be out in 10 minutes.  
I close the door before he could say anything else and quickly go back and change with a green hoodie and a black pair of tight jeans, brush my hair and took a last look in the mirror.

I get out seeing Harry dressed with a button up shirt, with of course two buttons open, a pair of tight ,may I say very tight black jeans,Niall with a white shirt and a jacket with blue jeans and Liam with a white shirt and black jeans.I shaked my head and looked up at the boys 'Why do all of them gotta be so tall'....I am never going to admit out loud that I am short of course cause why would I ever do that but that doesn't mean I am not.

"Ready to go come on" Niall says trying to break the silence and we just walked to the car meeting with Eleanor and Anna talking at the exit.

"Hey guys want me to drive you somewhere?" Anna asks as she places the cigarette bettwen her lips before taking a last smoke and placing it down.

"Yes we gonna go clubbing and you gonna drive us there" Niall says smirking looking bettwen me and Eleanor...What do I have to do with all of this, look at her and Anna not me you caught them not me.

***

The road to the club was pretty much just silent,Liam and Niall laughing about something on Niall's phone, me and Harry just looking over at the windows, watching every building as we passed by. I wasn't going to drink tonight,I would probably just pass out before I even get the chance to get out of the club. To be honest I was exhausted I don't even know why I agreed to come in the first place.

Me and Harry usually make a conversation or talk about something random but now it was just a comfortable silence while I was looking at the window and Harry texting someone on his phone. 

***

"Let's go dance" Niall says getting up , and the only one who got up was Harry,leaving me and Liam behind. We ordered two bears and got them quickly and I didn't hesitate to drink half of it. 

I saw Harry and Niall slowly disappearing in the crowd and I couldn't help but let out a sigh and look back where Harry was dancing and jumping happily, I couldn't help but admire his stupid dance and smile 

"Would you ever planning on telling me?" I hear Liam voice asking me with a hint of confusion and sadness over his face 

"Tell you what?" I ask looking back at him 

"That you like Harry" He replied resting his elbows on the table and giving me a 'don't you dare lie to me' look and I am not the type who listens and this is Liam so of course I lie....

"What are you talking about Liam I have a girlfriend" I say looking at my drink.I don't even dare to make eye contact,I. knew he knew I was lying but I can't tell him the truth,I wouldn't even know how 

"Are you really gonna do this Louis? I know when you are lying, I noticed how you look at him a long time ago I was just waiting for you to tell me but I guess I had to make the first step and ask you" he says with a serious voice this time wich makes me look up at him 

"What do you except me to do? Come and tell ya 'hello there Liam you know I am gay and in love with my bestfriend' is that what you wanted me to do?" I ask annoyed but with a hint of sarcasm in my voice 

"Wait...you are in l-love with him? What the hell bro I tought you just like him as I don't know like a childhood crush or something" Liam replies very seriously this time and comes next to me.

"Why do you seem so okay with this?" I ask looking at him worried. He shouldn't be ok,why doesn't he thinks I am disgusting and an awful friend.....

"Louis I don't care if you're gay or bi or whatever you are, you are my bestfriend, I just want you to stop lying to me and tell me what is going on with you" He says rubbing my back with his hand and all I do is look at the floor.

"I don't even know Liam to be honest" I reply sitting down and he whispers a little 'continue' to me, I can't believe I am about to come out to him and tell him how I fell about Harry,I never told anyone,not even Eleanor she thinks Harry is just a simple crush but that's all and also it's not like I can stop now and no one can lie to Liam so....

"Well first as I told you I like, no excuse me, I am in love with Harry, I didn't tought it will happen.I denied my fellings,for a long time I tought I was just confused but when Eleanor came in the imagine to deny the Larry rumours and I, you know I actually tried to be happy with her it just didn't work out. I kissed her many times but it just felt so wrong like something was missing,after a month trying to be happy with her I realized something was wrong with me...and with her tho but anyways a story for another time. The only person that I wanted to be and cuddle and kiss,be happy with and comfort was......Harry" I say taking another sip from my bear and he just smile at me, he knew I wanted to continue, there were so many things I wanted to be able to tell and he realized that so he just let me talk and so I continued "I didn't accept my felings until I saw Harry with Taylor, I knew it was fake, I knew it couldn't be real, he would have told me if the relationship was real you know? but everytime I asked him about her he just shrugged ignoring the subject....u-until I saw him kissing her.Liam in t-that moment i felt something I never felt before,I was so jealous, s angry I saw black, never in my life I would have tought that my felings are so strong but I finally accepted th-that I am in love with him...I-i had no one to talk to about it, i kept it all inside me,I refused to talk with him for a week.All I could see when I was looking at him was the image of Taylor kissing him, I keep all these fellings inside Liam, I could ruin our friendship,life and I-i don't wanna loose him. Liam he doesn't love me, it breaks me t-th-thinking he he might be h-hap-py, and in l-love with someone....it h-hurts yeah it really does you know?He thinks I am in love with her, he thinks she makes me smile and makes my heart flutter but all I can see when I close my eyes is his smile, his warn hand wrapped around my body,just him......and I will never have him but a boy can dream don't you think " I barely said the last part without crying but still showing a little smile. I mumbled a bit but I couldn't just start sob and cry now in the middle of the crowd but I let one tear fall anyway...

"Hey hey Louis listen to me it's ok,hey stop crying you gonna make me cry too,it's ok, these are your fellings and there is nothing wrong about them, we can't control who we fall in love with, I know how you fell i am not even gonna lie so you have to trust me everything is gonna be fine altough i have never seen you so broken before but I assure you are going to be ok and maybe he likes you too you never know...." Liam says and I quickly went right next to him with a serious look on my face 

"No no Liam just don't, don't put that shit into my head, he will never feel the same, don't just don't make me think that I could actually be with him cause I will get my heart broken and I don't want that anymore" I replied emidiatly "I can't keep thinking about it, I just can't like this.It's been almost five years I keep telling my self that maybe just maybe the fellings are mutual.I am barely dealing with the fact of moving on Liam I just can't do it.And then sometimes I just sit and remember,he is straight and even if he wasn't,he wouldn't fall for a guy like me, there are so many beautiful guys out there like zayn or you and Niall, I am not like you guys, I have a feminine body, I am fucking tinny,I have a huge tummy and tights even if he would like boys he would n-never choose me" I finish with a serious tone, I didn't mean to sound angry but I did a little bit 

"Louis shut the fuck up you are perfect,look at me, everyone in this world no matter straight,gay, bisexual ,racist, lesbian even a homophobic straight ass boy would admit how beautiful and hot you are ok? We are all beautiful in our own way and you are perfect,never think about your self like this again ok? You are beautiful and Harry could fall for you trust me on that and plus what boy doesn't like huge thights your tights are a blessing for any gay boy trust me a lot of boys would die to have you at least one night" He says the last part smirking at me and I quickly rool my eyes at him and smile hitting his shoulder a bit 

"Seem to know about that a lot, you trying to say you would sleep with me...I mean I don't say I would say no but....no" I reply taking a last sip from my beer before I place the empty bottle down 

"No you weirdo.....plus I already have someone so don't even try and plus you would sleep with me I assure you" he says looking at my face with a smile but when I realized he said I frowned and asked him

"You have what now?" 

"Oh shit stupid beer" he murmured under his breath looking at the floor 

"Bitch don't avoid my question I just came out to you, is my turn to listen now is she nice, do I know her what's her name?" I ask with a huge smile on my face and he looks up thinking about something then taking the last sip of his bear and letting the bottle fall,none of us is drunk from only one beer but we can have serious conversations without being drunk too "ok now let the beer tell me do I know her,what's her name, is she special to you?" 

"Uhm...hm...yeah..hm..yes......h-...He is nice" he says looking down and I gasp covering my mouth and he shouts me a worried change 

"HE? FUKING 'HE' LIAM WHAT THE FUCK?" I asked a bit too loud making some people looking at us and I didn't hesitate and told them to fuck off 

"Yeah......he" He whispers again analysing my face , guess my reaction wasn't that good I didn't seem as happy as I wanted to 

"Guess you coming out to me too huh? But i am so happy for you, that's so amazing Liam" I show him a very large smile and he sighs in relief smiling back. We talk for two minutes why was he afraid to tell me,the reason being the same as mine not being accepted and when the serious conversation was done I smirked at him   
"So now Payno...who is this 'he'?

"Well um-.....you know him.....I am just gonna give you hints I can't say it " he replies and I murmur him to continue still smirking 

"Mhm so he is....very good at drawing, ummm brown eyes ummm he can't...swim he has mh uhh lots like a lots of tatt-" 

"NO WAY" I interrupt him covering my mouth so hard I hit one of my theets 

"YES WAY" 

"Since when are you dating Zayn Javadd Malik?" I ask still a bit shocked but not that surprised since everyone could feel the connection betteen them, but still a bit surprising 

"I think what month is it now February 2015?...uhmm yeah since umm his birthday....last year" he replies the last part and I shoot him a angry look 

"You could have told me sooner I could have helped with the one year anniversary or any anniversary, were you even planing on telling the guys? This seems serious a year is a lot dude" 

"Yeah i know sorry we were planning to tell ya on my birthday party" he says with a hint of guilt in his voice but I just laughed and pulled him into a hug 

"So.....did you guys had...you know sex yet? I just wanna know who bootoms ?" I question curious 

"Did you had imaginary sex with Harry yet?" He replies and I smirk 

"Payno you wanna put that image in my head and make me hard right now?" I point to my dick and he gives me a digusted face but starts laughing

"Eww you little shit don't make imagine that" 

He stopped laughing and told me to look behind him so I did quickly  
I turned around and I saw Niall and Harry waliking right to us, I told Liam not to tell anything about what we talked and he told me the same before we turned to the boys. 

"Heloooo therereee mister Tomlinson and misteerrrr Payynneee" Niall says barely standing up, he is clearly drunk, very very drunk may I add. Harry was chuckling looking at Niall and I couldn't help but smile too. 

Harry turned his face to look at me and after few seconds of eyes contact he sat next to me and Liam got up to hold Niall 

"Why were you guys laughing about?" He says placing a hand on my tight for support, he clearly isn't drunk just a bit dizzy he doesnt even smeels of alcohol but i don't care so I shot my legs a bit not to tight but enough to keep his hand bettwen them and his breath hitched looking at his hand then at me.

"Not-thing important just remembered when we saw Niall falling down on stage o-once" I try to reply rubbing my knees toghter still keeping my tights a bit apart but enough for his hand to feel them both.

"L-lou what are you doin-g?" He askd with a shaky voice squeezing my tight hard this time and I moan a bit placing my hand on top of his. I am aware enough anyone can see but we are in the corner and the crowd is big and dancing no one gonna notice....I take his hand and guide it closer to where I actually want him to touch me 

"Jesus Christ Louis stop it before I do something you don't want me to" he says closing his eyes voice ten times deeper and I shake my head....I was getting hard very easily and felt so vulnerable and maybe I should blame the alcohol but deep down I know I crave for his touch in this moment and I need him to do something 

"W-what do you wanna do to me?-Fuck i no one is gonna see p-lease Harry " I moan his name when he keeps squeezing my tight moving his long fingers to touch as much as he could this time and burry my head into his shoulders. Niall and Liam are long gone since I saw them walking trough the bathroom but the fact that they can come back here anytime seeing us like this makes me even more excited

"Sound so desperate Louis,you really wanna know what I would do to you right now?" I hear Harry asking and his other hands making his way to my throat squeezing a bit "fuck H-harry yes" I whisper and groan I don't know how he knows i like that but I don't complain. Not even a second after I fell his hot breath against my neck getting closer and closer to my way 

"I could keep my hand around your throat squeezing tight and palm you trough your pants, you want that Louis? Make you moan here where everybody can hear see you squirming next to me...God Louis I could just fuck you right now and you wouldn't care who is watching am I right" He says and cups my cock in his hands and I lost it and moan out loud closing my eyes.I slowly start moving my hips against his hand to get more friction no words but "fuck harry yes" and "please" leaving my mouth 

"Where is this all coming from Jesus Louis since when are you so disparate for this?" He questions pressing his hand very hard on my erection and squeezes my throat hard and I cum into my hands emidiatly felling my best and the quickest orgasm ever, I should feel embarrassed I came this fast but with his huge hands around my cock and squeezing my throat who the fuck would resist. 

When I calm down my breathing i look at him, he looks at me eyes full of lust but a bit worried at the same time and I look down embarrassed but when I see his large bulge I emidiatly snap my head eye contact with him and he blushes looking into my eyes

"Louis what the fuck w-as that Jesus you come into your pants cause of me what the h-hell" he tries to seem serious but probably when he feels the frictions bettewen his boxers ans his cock well then his words betray him. I look around the room, no sign of Liam and Niall and no one is looking at us the crowd is dancing no one is looking and so an idea appears into my head

"Shut up Harry we gonna talk later now-" I start saying placing myself into his lap felling his incredibly large bulge against my ass "let me take care of you too" I smirk feeling his hands against my waist pulling me even closer with his chest against my back.

"F-fuck o-ok" he whispers squeezing my waist tight and I moan moving my ass against him, he is probably gonna leave bruises if he keeps squeezing and I fucking love that I want him to mark me. I can even feel how hard he is breathing as I lower my self even more into him before I am basically giving him a lap dance moving my hips in circular moves and he moans into my ear softly "God you are probably enjoying this more then me f-fuck" I whisper barely audible and his pink soft lips make contact with the skin of my neck in a second "you have no idea babe fuck don't stop" I can feel his chest going up and down against my back from breathing heavily and I move faster opening my eyes. I suddenly feel him twitch and I know he is about to come so I stop bringing my mouth to his ear before moving again 

"Jesus Harry you so big fuck I can feel you all even trough all those clothes. Bet you like it dont ya feel my huge ass against your cock, my teeth to your neck I could leave some huge bruieses here"

I sharp in a quick breath before I continue so I can make him cum

"you wanna cum so bad I can feel you twitching fuck,you want it so bad with all these people dancing around, I wanna feel you to wanna fell your wet cum against me now please Harry cum before the boys are back and see us vulnerable like this fuck ahh" I moan the last part as I feel him squeeze my tights and he cums as I bite his earlob getting a not so quiet moan from him in exchange......

I pulled my self out of his lap and went back to my place just looking at eachother, him more confused and sad and me just a bit guilty.

"Jesus we have been gone for 15 minutes you just stood there like this?" Liam voices comes into the image along with him and Niall.

"Mhm yeah what have you been doing for so long outside?" I reply looking up at him 

"Zayn called he woke up half and hour ago and went to the hottel we gotta leave too he already got the keys for the rooms" Liam said looking at me and Harry probably feeling the werird tension bettwen us.

"Key...keys...keysy...keeeyyy thaaat is a funnyyy woolld" Niall chuckles and we shake our heads again laughing me and Harry getting up to leave.   
Liam sighed and grabbed Niall hand helping him to walk out of the club.

***  
In the car Niall wouldn't stop chuckling and Liam keeps giving him water to drink maybe sober him a little bit. 

Meanwhile Harry was looking at the window with no expression except confusion and a bit of sadness reaching his eyes. There is tension bettwen us, I think even Niall drunk ass can feel it. I don't know what took over me but when he placed his hand on my tight even if he didn't meant to be sexualy, I lost it and had to do something. I think he might regret this but didn't seem so,it actually seems he enjoyed more than me but who knows.....God I blush even when I think we probably gonna have to talk about it. I sigh once again and place my head against the window before I let my self to take a lil nap until we get to the hottel.

***

I feel something or better said someone shaking me "Bub wake up we arrived at the hotel,the guys are waiting for us" Harry voices whispers in my ear and I groan moving into a more comfortable positions 

"Hazzz I am sleepy can ya carry me theleee please" I say trying to get the hoodie cover all of my body

"Offf Lou what would you do without me you sleppy head" Harry says and I pull my sleeves to cover my face with my hands to hide my blush and I heard him chuckle 

I was expecting him to tell me to get up and get on his back,he caught me off guard when I felt two strong arms pulling me up bridal style.

The wind has gotten stronger during the car ride,I felt my self getting smaller in his arms nuzzling my face into his chest,his heart was beating like crazy, I feel soft, comfort.....I feel warm, I like it here in his arms, I wanna stay here, I don't wanna leave.... 

"Come on you guys hurry up" Zayn starts to say but Harry stops him from taking "shhh he is asleep"

'he actually thinks I am asleep' I think while nuzzling my head more into his chest with a tight smile 

"Anyway Harry here is your key and here is Louis one, your rooms are next to each other and you have a common bathroom, that's all we could get, almost all the rooms are occupied,the management forgot to make reservations apparently,if you need something mine and Liam's room is on the 1st floor right under yours and Niall room is across from ours 

"Why are you two sharing a room?" Harry asks the voice and I chuckle looking up at him with an eye open 

"Haz leave them let's just go to our rooms i am tired please" I say making him look in my direction and smile. I look back at Liam and wink and he blushes as Zayn gives him a 'wtf' look. The last thing I saw was Liam grabing Zayn wrist and running to their room 

I feel Harry taking the key and going to the elevator and to our rooms , few seconds later he opens the door and slowly walking to the bed, he puts me down and I move making my self comfortable on the bed. He takes of my shoes than he takes a little pause and touches my hoodie slowly trying to lift it up probably trying not to wake me up...he still thinks I am asleep even after I moved and murmured while he was caring me.

"No I can't he is almsot sleeping ...fuck he is gonna change tomorrow" he whispers and stops letting the hoodie cover all of me again.

Then suddenly I feel something soft.... a pair of lips kissing my forehead and the last thing I hear before I fall asleep was   
"Goodnight loubear,love ya" 

THE NEXT MORING   
HARRY'S POV 

"Harry wake the fuck up" Louis yells my ears as I am trying to fall asleep again   
"Harry not gonna say it again wake THE FUCK UP" he says again louder jumping and trying to wake me up 

"The fuck do you want?" I ask covering my face with the pillow,my head hurts as all the things that happened last night came into my mind. Niall dancing with girls,me jumping around the few drinks I had and Louis...god damn Louis

"Harry we have an interview in two hours you gotta wake up is almost 1pm" He whispers laying down next to me

"Why aren't you in your room?" I murmured looking at him with my eyes half closed and I pul the cover off me showing my bare chest. I look at a mark on my biceps and shiver while the cold air hits me,I hear Louis making a small noise in the back of his throat and I look up at him

"Uh..Cause I am trying to wake you up, Liam is trying to wake Zayn and Niall is eating so I have to deal with you" He replies avoiding my eyes and I rool mine with him noticing.

"Why you always gotta be so sassy when you're hungover" he says more to himself and sighs before I hear his pitched voice again 

"Are we gonna talk about it?" I asks slowly playing with my fingers not daring to look up but hearing no sounds from Louis. We stay like this I think 2 minutes before I sigh and pull the cover on me again and say "ok fine then I am going back to sleep"   
For a second is quiet until I feel him letting out an annoying groan and pulls the whole cover off me exposing me only in my boxers. I shiver a bit but I stay still not looking or moving..

"Harry"

"Hazz wake up" 

"Come on haz wake up" 

"HAROLD WAKE THE FUCK UP" He yells pinching my arms hard and I snap not expecting that. I turn to look at him with wide eyes before an idea comes into my head and I smirk and he shares a confused look....my turn to play...

I look at him then grab his arms placing them above his head,climbing on top of him,one of my leg resting bettwen his tights.  
He gulps looking up at me and I don't even try to hide my smirk.

"H-haz wh-at are you doing? He asks with a high-pitched voice 

"Why did you pinched me?" I ask with a voice ten times deeper than before and before and his eyes darken and I slowly start moving my leg up and down his tight 

"Fuck" he mumbles bitting his lip and I shock my head, I don't even know what I am doing but I can't stop my self and it s not like I even want to 

"Fuck H-haz I was just trying to wake you up" He says breathing heavily and I lower my face close to his our noses almost touching. Is wrong, what I am doing is wrong,he has a girlfriend for fuck sake....

"Seems you succeeded" I say my eyes drifting to his lips. 

You can barely see the blue in them, is only dark,lust.I move my leg again as he lets out a moan "Harry oh god" I can't stop my self and do it many times wanting to hear his moan again, but he bites his lip and looks at me trying to seem so innocent when he fucking isn't. I press my leg harder understanding by now that his tights are a very sensitive place.

"H-az I-..." He tries to say bitting his lip to stop him from moaning again "I-H-Haz kiss m-me please I need you to-please i-" he says looking into my eyes bitting his lips right after..fuck it I have been dying to hear him say this and I need him right now as much as he needs me probably even more.  
I lean down our noses touching keeping eye contact with him the whole time and right before I am about to kiss him someone knocks at the door. 

I curse under my breath but quickly jump away from him under the blanket to cover my self since I was only in my boxers and Louis grabs a pillow to cover him self too and I groan again at the tought of him being hard right next to me.

"Yeah come in" I yell and the door opens revealing Niall with a plate and a sandwich   
"Yo Harry got your breakf-...." He starts to say but stops looking at louis with wide eyes "Hey there Louis....umm so anyway eat that we have to be outside in half an hour so you better hurry up byee" he finished smirking at me and I blush looking down. 

He closes the door and we both jump out of the bed standing up looking at each other still covering my self with the blanket and he is just looking at me not saying a world. I look up and down at him my eyes almost snapping out of my head when I see his hard on trough his grey sweatpants in his pants making me aware of my own painful problem in these tight boxers. The fuck did I just do ..I, I almost kissed him fuck.....

"Hmm I-..I should go umm see you at the car" He says running out of the room crushing the door behind him. 

"What the fuck is happening..." I whisper to my self placing my head into my hands walking to the bathroom

LOUIS POV.  
"Hmm I-..I should go umm see you at the car" I mumble as I walk fast out of Harry room.   
I step into my room with wide eyes processing what just happened. 

In a second I was trying to wake him up and in the next one he was above me with his leg bettwen my sensitive as fuck tights

It all felt so overwhelming, how his hand kept me in place,his knee rubbing my thighs closer to my area, his eyes dark with lust....he was actually feeling lost, aroused because of me..again...."Fuck" I murmured breathing heavily trying very hard not to touch my self, tried being the key word....I quickly grabbed my self trough the pants and sighed in relief. It was all it took me to come right there, the image of his hand instead of mine, imagining him taking control over me that was all it took me to feel the cum leaking trough the pants "oh god fuck" as I let out a moan. Just the image of him has that impact over me fuck I think he knows that too now.

I get up slowly going to the closet and picking up a black hoodie and blue pair of jeans to dress up for the interview. As I dress up I can't stop my self from thinking about what happened. 

Yesterday when I was at the club and told Liam all my fleeing all those things I was actually trying to convince and remind my self that he could never be attracted to me,never like me. I actually tought he was straight, he never showed any attraction to a boy but in the same time he told many times ,not to me,but I heard him taking with Niall saying he doesn't label him self, he likes who he likes. I shouldn't jump to a conclusion so fast but I need to talk with him about it, I can't keep it all in me, who knows when will be the next time I could find courage to talk with him or make something happen so I have to do it today and also talk about what happened earlier. I have to start thinking how would actually feel if the feelings are actually mutual. For the past 4 years I tought that there was no chance that he might like me but maybe I have to think different. But also after all maybe it was just the heat of the moment..both times but .....who knows. 

With a last look in the mirror I shake my head and go out in front of the hotel to meet the guys so we can go make that interview as fast as possible so I can talk with Harry. 

****

"And today we have here with us the biggest boy band ONE DIRECTION!" The interviewer yells as we make our way in smiling and waving at the cameras. We sit down on the couch me,Liam and Niall and Zayn with Harry on two chairs from behind the couch. 

"So boys how is everything going, The concerts, the fame,you have a lot of fans now how do you manage to handle all of it?" She asks, I don't remember her name to be honest but it's not like I care about it,I wanna finish this fast.

"Well the concerts are going well, we are very happy to see so many people who support us, and we love our fans and we always will as we said before yeah it's true that is a little bit hard we miss our families and friends but we managed to handle pretty well I say" Liam says taking a deep breath loking at us and all of us nood looking at eachother  
"I am glad to hear that...so today I would like to ask read you some of your fans questions from twitter and we'll see how is going" she says looking at us and we all nood waiting for the first question.   
"Ok so the first one is, what is your favorite song from your recent album, FOUR?" She questions placing the paper down smiling tight at us and none of the guys answers I go first 

"Personally my favorite one is No control, cause I wrote it,it took me time to think about the lyrics and yeah I am really proud of it" I answer smiling at the camera. I wrote that song about Harry and I did not lied I am really proud of the results.   
"Mine is act my age" Niall simply says then Liam zayn and Harry give the same answer wich is Fool's Gold 

"Ok boys the next one is for Louis, some of the fans want to know when are you going to propose to Eleanor?" She asks and I look at her with a nervous laugh trying to hide my emotions so people won't notice how stupid this question actually sounds to me "Uhh to be honest I didn't actually tought about a proposal for the near future, we never really talked about marriage but we both know none of us is ready for that and we are happy as we are now,we don't wanna ruin anything,so no proposal for now but in the next years who knows" I finish avoiding to make eye contact and I look at the chair where Harry is sitting, seeing him looking down playing with one of his rings. I sighed looking back hearing the interviewer talking with Zayn so I just sit there waiting. I didn't meant any word from what I said, I am never gonna marry Eleanor,I am not happy with her cause she isn't even my girlfriend but I have to pretend she is and this whole act gets very hard.Some fans are expecting me to propose her? That would never happen and that would mean they will be disappointed, I will disappoint a lot of fans but there is nothing I can do about it. All I can hope is that they are not gonna leave the fandom because of me.   
She asks us more basic questions about the songs our families and stuff and before I know the interview is over.....

***

I notice Harry walking out of the room to his dressing room and I follow him slowly from behind trying to keep distance so he won't see me. 

He walks but when he takes the left corner to get to the room he stops and yells "WHAT THE FUCK?" 

I run out there to see no one else but Eleanor and Anna with swollen lips and lipstick over their faces 

"Fuck" I whisper making harry jump and yell than look at me with wide eyes 

"Louis wh- she w-was...Anna and El-...what the fuck?" He barely manages to get the word out of his mouth and I look at him, confusion written all over his face,nothing else but confusion. 

"Go, I am gonna talk with him" I say to Eleanor and Anna and they leave with fast steps blushing like they never did before...I can't believe this is happening, Niall saw them and now Harry too, can't they make out when they are alone and not next to our dressing rooms.

"Louis what is going on?" Harry questions looking down at me and I look at him with no words

"Umm Harry, we can talk about this at the hotel, we have the rest of the day free I can explain later please?" I say expecting an answer but he just nodded at me and walked to his dressing room to change and I let out a sigh of annoyance and go look for Eleanor. 

It doesn't surprise me to find her outside next to the building waiting next to the car and I open the dor and tell her to go in so I can talk with her and Anna.

"What the fuck where you two thinking ABOUT?" I yell loking angry at them and of course Anna starts talking should have seen this one coming, she would never let me yell at Eleanor.

"We didn't know Harry was gonna show up Louis we tought the interview is gonna last for a long while it was not our fault ok? Now stop yelling at us we didn't mean to, Sorry" She replies and Eleanor mumbles a "yes" agreeing with her

"Look girls I am sorry for yelling at you but you know Harry was the last person I wanted to know about....whatever this act is and that's why I snapped but please be careful next time" I apologize to them and they nood and Anna looks outside poiting at the guys who were coming to the car 

"Heyy Anna Eleanor how are you?" Liam asks as the boys Enter the car and she just shrugs starting the car and Eleanor just says "I'm fine" sitting next to me. 

"Hey Anna can you let me at the mall,my hotel is next to it thanks" Eleanor says as the car starts and the whole ride is quite.Harry is looking at the window with no expression and playing with his rings.

The car stops and Eleanor goes out and I don't even bother to tell her goodbye. 

"Rude of you" Zayn says looking at me

"What?" 

"You didn't give her a goodbye kiss or a goodbye" he replies and I roll my eyes and decide to look at the window instead of answering. 

***

"Guys I am gonna skip dinner and go sleep I am tired,good nightvl" Harry says as we enter the hottel

"Me too I'm not felling well, byee guys" I wave at them as I walk to the elevator with Harry.   
As we enter the elevator the tension grows,God it feels like it can be cut with a knife. It's not that I don't wanna talk with him it s just that I don't know how I am going to explain all of this to him..

"You go change and than come straight into my room and explain what the heel just happened" Harry comands taking a step revealing him next to me, I took a step back hitting the elevator wall and nood slowly at him as the door opens and I manage to go out after him and walk into my room. 

"Ok Louis not that hard,you just have to explain your bestfriend who you are in love with, that your are gay and in a fake relationship ship with a lesbian..come on you can do it" I say out loud as I change with a white shirt and a pair of black jeans and I walk outside. 

My heart beats crazy it feels like wants to jump out of my chest,just jump bitch who needs you anyway ...fuck....

"Ok ok you are Louis William Tomlinson you can do it" I whisper as I knock at the door and It quickly opens to reveal Harry changed with a pair or black jeans and a black shirt...there we go. 

I walk into the room,both of us just looking at eachother for 2 minutes

"Louis"   
"Harry" 

We start to say at the same time and we chuckle a little bit but I let him talk first 

"Look Louis I just wanna know why was Eleanor making out with fucking Anna next to the dressing rooms, and why do you seem so ok with it and all you know..isn't she your I don't know girlfriend?" Harry questions and comes closer 

"You will listen without interrupt me,if you wanna ask something you do after I finish cause I am not gonna explain this twice" I say and he noods looking down at me 

"First Eleanor is not my girlfriend we are together because of a contract, she is in a serious relationship with Anna yes Anna our driver. We are not supposed to tell anyone, well Niall knows but the same as you he caught them,anyway me and Eleanor are supposed to take a break in two months from now thats when I wanted to tell you guys but you already find out.... and that's it yeah,in short, I am in a fake relationship with a lesbian....and you know also in love with someone else.." I finish mumbling the last part but from his shocked confused look I assume he heard it. It felt like a reveal but in the same time the fear of rejection was growing inside me.

"Wait so you in love with someone else? Who is she...do we know her,is she a fan? A friend? childhood friend? Is she one of our friends? Is Gemma? Please tell me it s not Gemma?! Is she your real girlf-....?

"Harry I am gay" I say cutting him off without even realizing what I just said i cover my mouth with both of my hands..I dont really see why is he so surprised tho,I mean after what happened last night and this morning he actually thinks I like a girl....

"W-what?" He asks a bit in shock taking two step closer to me and I take two steps back almost hitting the wall 

"I'm gay..." I repeat,watching him raising an eyerbrow and asks the exact question I didn't want to hear.

"And you are in love....with who?" 

"You are ok with me being gay?" I ask avoiding the subject and he smirks down at me and I feel my cheeks burning up 

"Aww you blushing....now don't you try to avoid my question and just so you know I am ok with it,now answer me " he continues using a serious but flirty tone and takes another step closer to me as I hit the wall.

"You already know h-him" I mumble as I feel him coming closer to me our chest almost touching. He definitely has control over me now if he didn't before....

"Mhm interesting....may I ask for some details now " He smiles placing his hands in either side of my head catching me of guard. My breath hitches and I look up at him the words blocking in my throat. He knows it's him,after what happened this morning last night when I basically aksed him to kiss me or fuck me more like and also grind into his lap begged him to cum so i can feel it....there is no way he doesn't know. Is basically juts flirting at this point or this is how it feels like but i also feel more vulnerable than I ever felt and I can't control my self now. I just want him to stop all of this kiss me and throw me against the bed, take control over me,take control over me and do whatever he wants with me but he just likes being a tease...

"Well you know him very well...he has brown long hair,a pretty nice deep voice and also very very bad jokes" I say laughin at the last part and he suddenly looks at me offended   
"I don't have bad jokes my knock knock jokes are actually really funny"He replies with a hint of amusement grabbing my hand and placing them above my head and my breath stops again the room suddenly feeling very small.

"How do you know it's you?" I tease him with a smug expression 

"I have you pinned against the wall now don't I...." He replies more like a statement then a question and with so much confidence it makes me think the shy and quiet Harry styles he wants to seem for the cameras and fans is now long gone 

He comes very close to my face thinking he is going to kiss me but he moves to my neck kissing all the way until he bites right under my ear making me moan out loud   
"Fuck H-Harry" 

"Say it or i won't do anything,I will leave you here alone neddy and desperate for touch" he whispers and looks at me again his lips almost brushing against mine, he teases me and I love it but now I need him, I need him to kiss mee to touch me use me...anything but not teasing right now 

"I like you Harry, only you now please touch me use me whatever you want pl-please" I whisper the words that I never tought I would be able to say and before I could process anything I felt a pair of lips crushing against mine 

He kissed me and I felt how I was about to fall down. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never describe. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing over my cheek as my hands made they're way into his long hair.I pulled him closer until there was no space left between us and i could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

My arms reached up and tangled from his hair around his thick, strong neck. His hand cupped my hips slowly and instant I had pulled away and arched up into his chest, moaning in the contact of his body against mine , before I attcaked his lips with my own again. I could feel my knees buckle loosing all of my sense as his tongue brushed against my lips.He felt I was about the fall and he cupped my inner thights and I jumped placing my legs around his waist pulling him closer as I allowed him to attack my mouth with his tongue. It felt like the time stopped, all that matters now is him and the way his lips feel against mine, this.....this is how a kiss is suppose to feel. 

"Fuck Lou" He moans as he lets go of my mouth to cup my bum trough the pants and I moan out loud throwing my head back hitting the wall hard creating friction bettwen us 

"Fuck Louis you sure you want this cause if you don't stop I won't be able to stop my self I wanna make you beg for it but I need to know you want it for sure " He says bettwen breaths and only his dark eyes filled with lust make me wanna come on the place. I want him, I need him and I need him now and I would lie to say consent isn't hot.

"Fuck Harry I am so sure fuck do whatever you want with me" I reply desperate for touch pulling him in for another kiss more heated this time

He carried me to the bed still kissing me and he throw me there as he stood up taking his shirt off and I moan out loud at the sight "Fuck Harry just come here" 

"Baby take out of your clothes" he comands with deep husky voice and I actually whimper at the nickname,it's such a simple word but so filthy and dirty coming out of his mouth right now 

I take my clothes off and Harry does too until we are both just in boxers my large bulge hurting against the material and same goes for him 

Harry starts placing wet kisses all over my jaw and I pull his hair tugging my head to side allowing him more acces to my neck. He bites and lick all over it until he finds my sweet spot and I arch my back my bulge brushing against his trough the tin fabric of the boxers

I pull his hair hard needing more, I need him to touch me, control me, use me,anything   
"Harry fuck touch me I n-need you" I whisper, the sassy controlling Louis is long gone right now.....

"Can i-...?" He questions a bit insecure and I look at him understanding what he wants 

"Yeah take them off please just hurry plea-...ahh oh my god Fuck" my voice is cut out with a loud moan as my cock splash against my stomach hard and wet with precum 

"Jesus lou you so bi-big fuck baby" Harry closes his eyes for a second catching his breath before opening them again and makes eye contact and crushes my lips into his again 

His hand travel down cupping my thighs avoiding the place that actually needs attention and making me shake with need.   
I pull his hair harder this time wanting him to know i need more but I wasn't expecting him to let out the loudest moan "Ahhh fuck Lou-baby pull my hair again harder f-fuck" he moans my name in a way it makes me feel dizzy and throw my head back pulling his hair harder feeling the brown soft curls all over my hand and I start playing with it when I hear how he lets out an animalistic growl and moves his hips along with mines.

"Kinky" I moan letting out a chuckle and he does too running his hand up and down my chest.He slowly licks my chest up and down and he stops right above my belly button and starts placing kisses and biting all over my stomach 

"H-harry..?" I say his name in a low voice and he stops looking up at me 

"What baby? Do you wanna stop,if you don't want we can just cuddle b-..AHH FUCK " he starts to say but I scratch his shoulder burring my head into the pillows to stop his words with a loud moan 

"Shut the fuck up i just wanted to tell you to take your boxers off don't you dare stop" I smirk down at him and he gives me a tight smile before getting up and taking his boxers and I gasp looking at his cock.Bigger then mine for sure, hard and heavy against his stomach 

I reach out to touch my self but my wrist is taken back and placed on his shoulder and I feel his breath on my neck   
"Don't you dare, you just keep your hands on me and I will keep mines on you" he whispers and bites my earlobe and I groan arching my back my cock touching his and we both bring our body closer at the felling. We grind against eachother until I fell like I am gonna cum and I twitch against him but he suddenly stops 

"Harry what the fuck no p-lease i-i nee-d to" 

"Shh babe gonna take care of you" he replies and I feel his hand grabbing my cock and slowly moving 

"Sh-shit fuck o-ok" I moan as his hand starts to move faster

I bring my hands again against his and dig my nails into him feeling his skin under my fingers and he speeds the move of his hand again 'guess I am not the only one kinky' i think and smirk and press my nails even harder   
"Fuck babe" he moans grinding against me and I start to move my hips faster getting moans from both of us.  
It feels so good so exciting,overwhelming that I could come any second from now. Is the best thing I ever felt and is just grinding

He moved his hand fast up and down my length and I burry my head in the crock on his neck scratching his back and biting his neck very hard until I feel how slowly marks are starting to form, imaging them red and deep my vision goes blury and I feel how my orgasm is so close 

"Fuck Harry i-am g-gonna..." I try to warn him but it just came out as a moan mess 

"Me too Louis God keep scratching my back baby f-fuck" Harry says and I realize Harry was grinding against my tight sensitive skin. I raise my shaky leg a little more feeling his cock against of it.  
The tought of Harry using me to get him self off it's to much, is all i ever wanted him to do and I cum hard moaning out loud "FuUuck HaRry Fuuuck" and burry my head deep into his shoulder 

"Jesus christ Lou you gonna be the death of me FUCk " Harry moans and I feel his cum mixing with mine all over my thights and stomach 

We stay like this for a few seconds just breathing heavily  
After we both calmed down Harry fall down next to me both of us looking at the ceiling 

"Harry" I start to say breaking the silence 

"Yes" he answers 

"Would this be to soon or a weird time to ask you on a date?" I ask smirking and I hear him gasp so I turn my head to look at him 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Harry fuck i have been in love with you for the past 5 years I-...God please say yes " I say to him and turn just to see him smiling 

"Of course yes you dummy I have been in love with you for the same time why the fuck didn't you said anything stupid ass ,I have been waiting for you to ask me this for so long, I never tought you would..fuck YES" Harry yells jumping to hug me tight 

"Are we gonna tell the boys?" I ask playing with his hair 

"Well Niall already knows I like you, wouldn't be that much of a surprise to him" he answers 

"So does Liam, I told him yesterday....guess all we have to do is tell Zayn, you think he is gonna be mad he was the only one who didn't knew?" I ask a little bit worried 

"Oh come one Liam probably told Zayn,probably that's what they we're talking about this morning before the interview anyway" he replies rolling his eyes 

"YEAH HE DID" A voice echoes trough the door and I recognized emidiatly, Zayn 

"MY SHIP IS RISING BITCHES" Niall screams this time and it doesn't take long before Liam does too

"USE PROTECTION" 

Harry growls takes a pillow and throws it at the door chuckling.  
I look at him feeling how my heart flutters and I sigh 

"What's wrong?" He asks looking up at me 

"Would it be too soon to say I love you?"I ask back bitting my lip

"Not if I say it back" I whisper placing a quick kiss on my lips 

"Well in this case...Harry Edward Styles....I love you" 

"And Louis William Tomlinson...I love you too...I love you so much" 

And,for now,all they need and have is eachother and that is enough


End file.
